The Ice-mages 'sister'
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: Lucy is a S class mage in Fairy Tail, and when Natsu makes her take him on a mission, she never expects to meet her teacher's other student.


**A/N: hey! I made a new story because this idea just popped into my head, and I love LyLu! Btw, this takes place waaaay in the begining of the anime, but it is a bit twisted, because Lucy is a S class mage and Natsu isn't.**

**Lucy POV:**

I sighed as Natsu asked me to take him on an S class mission.

"Fine, but only this once." I said.

"Yay!" He said, breathing fire with his shouts of joy. I went up the stairs to check out the missions. I tried to pick an easy one, afraid for anyone to get hurt.

"Fix a curse." I read aloud, nodding in approval. I went over to Mira. "Mira, Natsu and I want to take this mission." I said.

"Alright Lucy! Just let me stamp this... wait. This says you need at least four strong mages. I am going to send Erza and Gray with you." She said.

"Fine, just don't let them get in my way." I said. Natsu had already learned his lesson about going in on my fights, and he had come home injured, and not because of the enemies. It was even worse whe he wouldn't let me think when I am fixing an incantation or fixing a curse, like this. "Natsu, Gray, Erza. We are going on a mission!" I cheered as I walked over to them. We left and headed to the port, asking around for people to sail us to the cursed island.

**Time Skip: After they talk to the villagers, They go to the temple and fall through the floor.**

**Lucy POV:**

"Natsu, what were you thinking." I said after standing up. My skirt flew up when I fell, and I had flashed everyone. I pretended like it didn't happen, and I had to hold back the urge to punch Gray when some blood trickled out of his nose. We started going through the tunnels and came across Deliora, and Gray told us that his teacher, Ur, gave her life to seal away the monster. We heard someone coming so we all hid. I wasn't scared at all, but Happy clung to me like I was a floatation device in the middle of the river. After they left, we went up to go and investigate. We discovered some mages using moon drip to try and free Deliora from it's ice prison. Just then, their leader came, and when he spoke, I froze. "L-Lyon?" I said, and Gray looked at me, but then Lyon attacked him.

"Hm? Who is Lyon, Luce?" Natsu asked me. I ignored him. I saw Lyon and Gray start battling, but he still had his helmet on. He was badly injuring Gray, and I couldn't watch them fight anymore.

"Stop! Lyon, you can't do this. Ur gave her life to protect you two, and you are just going to use her sacrafice in vain?" I shouted, jumping between them, but a stray ice-tiger attacked me, but I eliminated it with a swift kick to the neck.

"Lu-Lucy? What are you doing here!" Lyon said, straightening up from his battle stance.

"Wait, Lucy, you know Lyon?" Gray asked, looking at me with a confused face.

"Yes. Lyon was our 'brother' as you should know, and I recognized his voice as soon as I heard it. Gray, you also have known me before I joined Fairy Tail." I explained.

"When have I met you? And what do you mean 'our brother'?" He asked, terribly confused.

"Gray, you wouldn't know, but you do remember that girl that came to Ur's house everyday, with the cloak, right?" Gray said.

"Wait, you are the girl who was Ur's first apprentice?" Gray said.

"Yes. I was trained when I was only two years old, along with Ultear. I mastered Ice-make magic before Ultear, and when she was sent away, I stayed with Ur, so she wouldn't get lonely. I only went back on weekends to my parents, and when Ultear died, I vowed to never use Ice-make magic again in her honor." I said to him.

"Wait, did how did Lyon know it was you? You never showed your face." Gray asked, confused.

"When you and Ultear went to the store one day, Lyon splashed milk on my cloak and I had to put it in the wash, and he saw my face. And whenever you and Ultear went somewhere, he did it again and again." I said, glaring at him through his mask.

"This is boring." The man with large eyebrows declared, and waved his arms around. I felt my magic level drop, and I fell onto my knees, gasping for air. A man that looked like a dog came up to me and scratched me with claws that were dripping with a green ooze. I felt unbearable pain and blacked out.


End file.
